Perlas - Yellow
by Fenixyz
Summary: Las perlas... somos gemas genéricas... para muchas no somos nada... sabemos que nuestro deber es servir... Como una perla de tantas... no era única, mucho menos rara … lo comprendí, si… pero… nunca… iba a aceptarlo… no era una perla más. No… Yo era mejor que las demás… yo… soy mejor...


**NOTA IMPORTANTE : **

**No soy fan de Steven Universe, conozco la serie, la he visto, no la odio, le presto poca atención.**

 **Si reconozco, que el universo (válgame la redundancia) es interesante, lejos de los personajes poco desarrollados, los rellenos aburridos y el poco (y nulo) crecimiento de su "trama", el trasfondo de la raza de las gemas siempre me llamó la atención.**

 **Y cómo no podía ser de otra forma, desde siempre me pregunto y teorizo como funciona el planeta, la raza, la sociedad, etc etc etc.**

 **No se que me fumé anoche pero pos, me puse a escribir esta cosa.**

 **Reitero, no soy fan, veo poco y nada la serie (ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi un capítulo) así que todo lo que escribí aquí me lo he inventado. Lo aclaro antes de que algún fanático quiera criticarme con que las gemas no funcionan así y tatata.**

 **Sin más, aquí tienen lo que pasa cuando me fumo pasta de dientes o algo así, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

… _las perlas… somos fáciles de crear. Y aún más fáciles de usar._

… _podemos ser creadas a partir de fuentes muy básicas. Prácticamente cualquier ecosistema puede ser una fuente de perlas._

… _por supuesto… nunca desperdiciarían un planeta rico en materiales para hacer un jardín de perlas._

El muro se agrieta… la pared empieza a romperse y caerse, finalmente una grieta se forma, lo bastante grande, para que _ella_ salga.

Deja los restos de escombros de lado, limpia un poco su cuerpo, y se mira un momento…

 _Así fue como yo emergí. Como una perla de tantas, en una tierra árida, seca, completamente asquerosa._

Intenta limpiar algo de lodo seco de su brazo.

Oye un quejido cerca, le hace levantar la mirada, ve en el muro de enfrente, una grieta abrirse, una perla emerge, con esfuerzo, apartando los restos, inclinada sobre sus manos, logra abrirse paso, y salir.

Ve su piel sucia, y nota como ambas se parecen… pues son perlas…

Levanta más la cabeza, distingue como desde aquellos muros, emergen o ya emergieron perlas…

Todas tienen una piel blanca, opacada solo por la suciedad…

Algunas salen con bastante facilidad, otras, les roma más esfuerzo…

Hay una que parece atascarse, intenta impulsarse, se ve una silueta detrás de ella, dentro de la grieta, esa silueta la empuja, y la tira al lodo, una segunda perla emerge detrás de ella, mirándola con desprecio.

Pronto todo el lugar está lleno de perlas…

 _Allí me di cuenta, que yo era solo… otra perla…_

 _No era especial, no era única, mucho menos rara. No había nada en mí, que me hiciera superior, o inferior…_

Aprieta sus puños con fuerza…

… _lo comprendí, si… pero… nunca… iba a aceptarlo…_

Sus ojos se llenan de decisión.

* * *

… _las perlas somos gemas genéricas. No tenemos atributos sobresalientes. … quizás la flexibilidad… si es eso sirve de algo…_

… _al emerger, las perlas somos sometidas a pruebas, para conocer nuestras capacidades._

Las perlas son llevadas hasta una base, y dejadas en una gran zona vacía y oscura. Allí permanecen, hasta que una compuerta se abre.

Un grupo de diversas gemas ingresa, y las ve con detenimiento.

 _Las perlas debemos ser examinadas, toda perla que no se haya formado correctamente, es inútil._

Una perla, intenta ocultar el que le falta un brazo… pero no sirve de nada… cuando la ven, es inmediatamente atacada con un tipo de arma…

Todas las demás ven su forma física hacerse polvo… y su gema caer al suelo…

El miedo llena a muchas, pero no a ella…

Cuando la revisan. Ella se mantiene segura.

 _Yo no era inútil, no era una perla más._

 _No…_

 _Me aseguraría que lo supieran_

* * *

Las perlas son llevadas a otro lugar…

Varias gemas dispersas, y las perlas formadas en filas, las hacen levantar objetos en forma de cuadros, con una manija, una en cada mano.

El esfuerzo de cada perla denota que tienen cierto peso. Muchas tienen problemas, levantando solo unas de tamaño mediano.

Ella ve sus pesas, mira a su evaluador con firmeza. La gema más grande, parece comprender su mirada, y prontamente, cambia esas pesas por unas del doble del tamaño.

Decidida, toma cada una, las jala con fuerza. Se esfuerza… consigue levantarlas… apenas… aprieta los dientes y fuerza su agarre…

 _Yo era mejor que las demás… yo… era mejor!_

Con un fuerte jalón levanta ambas en alto, las detiene tanto como puede, y luego las deja caer. Un fuerte estruendo se oye cuando estas golpean el suelo.

Las gemas presentes parecen interesadas.

No son las únicas, las otras perlas quedan bastantes sorprendidas.

… exceptuando una, que parece verla con desprecio.

* * *

En un sitio diferente, son puestas a correr por una pista circular, cada una con una clase de brazalete en la muñeca.

Ella corre presurosa, pasando de largo a las demás, esquivando y zigzageando entre todas, sin detenerse, y sin dudar, da tantas vueltas como puede, a cada paso, intentando aumentar más su velocidad.

Un sonido agudo hace a todas detenerse. Las gemas que las evalúan revisan sus brazaletes. Cuando ven el de ella, hay cierta sorpresa.

 _Yo era mejor._

* * *

De pie, en un fino poste, mantiene el equilibrio con una sola pierna. El cuerpo recto, los ojos cerrados en fuerte concentración. Su otra pierna flexionada y ambos brazos wxtendidos para lograr el equilibrio.

Las demás perlas alrededor también pasan por lo mismo, algunas con mejor resultado.

Se ve desde el suelo, un grupo de gemas pequeñas lanzar objetos pequeños hacia ellas. Muchas perlas caen, algunas incluso perdiendo su forma física al impacto.

Pero ella no lo hace, se mantiene firme e impasible mientras es golpeada.

Otra perla cercana, logra esquivar los proyectiles moviéndose sobre el poste. Y hay otra diferente que los repele con sus manos.

… _yo, era mejor._

* * *

Las perlas son llevadas a una arena de combate, donde son puestas a luchar contra seres extraños, algunos similares a gusanos, hay también los que parecen plantas, y escarabajos.

Cada una porta alguna arma, espadas, lanzas, masas entre tantas otras. Se defienden como pueden, aunque más de una termina perdiendo su forma física.

Fuera de la arena, las gemas evaluadoras van llamando perlas para que entren a medida que estas van siendo derrotadas.

Cada perla se le permite escoger un arma de las ahí guardadas.

Ella mira hacia esas armas. Y mira su gema en su pecho…

 _Las perlas no somos guerreras… para muchas, no somos nada… somos solo perlas…_

… _pero yo era mejor. Mejor que cualquier otra perla._

Se concentra, su expresión se retuerce por su esfuerzo… su gema brilla tenuemente. Llama la atención de todas…

Gruñe ante el gran esfuerzo, el brillo de su gema aumenta… un destello se ve surgir de ella…

Una luz se desprende y toma forma.

Abriendo los ojos, mantiene ese esfuerzo, toma aquella luz en su mano, y con un jalón, hace sufrir de su gema, una lanza…

De aspecto simple, color blanco como ella misma, sonríe con satisfacción.

Todas las perlas a su alrededor la ven con asombro. Las gemas evaluadoras también se muestran sorprendidas.

sonríe con triunfo ante la sorpresa de todas.

Mas la atención es robada por otra perla, que al igual que ella, hace brillar la gema en su frente, y en poco tiempo una espada surge de ella. Grande, y de amplia cuchilla, se ve como un arma poderosa. Al menos más que su lanza…

El asombro de todas no se hace esperar, y esa perla es ahora el centro de atención.

Ella gruñe con molestia…

… _yo era mejor… se los probaría!_

* * *

…

 _Una vez evaluadas, las perlas somos adiestradas._

 _Somos perlas, sabemos que nuestro deber es servir. Y se nos enseña que no debemos olvidarlo._

… _somos perlas… servimos a la gema que nos tome. Debemos ser leales, obedientes, y sobre todo, eficientes…_

 _Una perla que no pueda acatar ordenes, que no pueda cumplir los deseos de su dueña, no sirve._

Una clase de bodega, a lo largo de denotan lo que parecen celdas, cada una con una puerta de acero firmemente sellada.

Dentro de cada celda, hay una perla, aguardando, esperando…

Eso hace ella, sentada, y recostada contra una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados, solo espera…

Las puertas de aquella bodega se abren, dos guerreros cuarzos las abren para dejar pasar a una ágata. Esta ingresa, y hace una señal a la peridot sentada en el panel de control, y esta al momento acciona un mecanismo desde su consola.

Todas las puertas se abren, lo que gana el interés de todas las perlas.

Ágata: Perlas! Salgan ahora! Tengo un anuncio.

… _cuando no tenemos una dueña, las perlas pertenecemos al planeta, y toda orden dada por una autoridad del mismo debe ser acatada_

Se pone de pie, y sale de su celda.

Las perlas salen de sus celdas, y su atención está fija en la Ágata.

Ágata: Por orden de las diamantes, todas las perlas sin dueña deben ser enviadas a la gran arena, para participar en un combate real.

El anuncio sorprendió a todas, y asustó a más de una…

Ágata: Siéntanse honreadas. Podrán entretener a nuestras líderes. … aunque no se que interés tienen las Diamantes en ver una pelea entre perlas…

Dijo eso último mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar.

Pronto varias soldados rubí ingresaron, y empezaron a ordenar a las perlas ir hacia la salida.

… ella se muestra confundida igual que todas…

 _Nadie desobedece la orden de las Diamantes…_

 _De cualquier forma, yo iba a mostrar que era mejor…_

* * *

Las perlas luchan entre si en aquella gran arena.

Blanden sus armas de la mejor manera que pueden, en busca de derrotar a las demás.

En lo alto, en un palco se puede ver a tres gigantescas siluetas observando atentamente.

Las demás perlas portan armas que les han otorgado para la batalla, pero ella, ella usa su lanza.

Varias perlas la rodean, parecen haberse aliado para derrotarla.

Se lanzan hacia ella, ella utiliza su lanza para detener los ataques de algunas, ágil se mueve, liberando su arma, esquivando los ataques desde atrás. Se agacha evitando una estocada, y con pase se su lanza golpea los tobillos de algunas, tirándolas al suelo. Al ver a otras acercarse, clava la punta en el suelo y se impulsa logrando un salto en alto, al caer ataca desarmando a una de ellas, luego la golpea junto a otras dos, dejándolas en el suelo. La ultima en pie lleva una fina hacha, se voltea para hacerle frente, gira su lanza en sus manos y se pone en posición para enfrentarla.

La perla tiembla, y con un gesto derrotado, deja caer su arma, y se arrodilla en el suelo.

Sonríe victoriosa. Endereza su cuerpo, y clava su lanza en tierra para luego ver hacia arriba.

En los palcos superiores del lugar, varias gemas de muchas clases se habían reunido para ver aquella batalla.

Tres gigantescas siluetas sobresalen del resto.

 _Las diamantes, nuestras gobernantes, nuestras diosas, me estaban viendo… me veían a mí._

 _Podían ver que yo, no era solo una perla más._

Toma su lanza y corre por el campo lista a seguir combatiendo.

Acesta golpes a varias perlas del lugar, algunas intentan detenerla pero todas fallan.

 _Yo era mejor, mejor que las demás. Era… superior!_

Un grito se oye cerca, al girar, ve como una perla pierde su forma física, seguida pronto de dos más, luego otras tres…

Allí… la perla que porta esa gran espada, mira con una sonrisa las gemas tendidas en el suelo.

Alza su espada en alto… mirando a una de las gemas…

Alrededor, miradas llenas de espanto…

Un movimiento rápido, y un golpe fuerte, y la gema queda hecha pedazos…

Ella muestra su espanto al igual que todas alrededor…

Por otro lado, ciertas gemas entre el público parecen disfrutar la acción.

En solo segundos, las gemas en el suelo quedan reducidas a míseros fragmentos…

La perla levanta la mirada, viendo a todas alrededor con una sonrisa.

Todas retroceden… algunas dejan caer su arma y se alejan corriendo…

Esa perla sigue mirando a todas alrededor, su vista se centra en una, aunque sus ojos están tapados por su cabello, el miedo en su rostro es notorio.

La perla corre con su espada lista, aquella otra, portando solo una espada pequeña, intenta defenderse, pero no sirve de nada, de un solo golpe le arrebata su espada, y con una patada la tira al suelo.

Al levantar su aterrada expresión, ve a esa perla apuntar la punta de su espada a su pecho, Justo a su gema…

El miedo se nota en sus ojos… se convierte en terror al verla levantar su espada…

Con un grito de triunfo baja su espada lista a terminarla…

Más su golpe es detenido… por una lanza…

Al ver hacia el lado, solo la ve a ella asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, eso la hace retroceder, y le da a ella la oportunidad de atacar.

Esa perla sin embargo se recupera, y lanza su propio ataque.

Empiezan así a chocar sus armas, toda la arena se congela, todas las miradas fijas en ambas.

 _Yo era la mejor... mejor que cualquier otra!_

Da un paso atrás y aprovecha el largo de su lanza para dar una estocada, esa perla esquiva, y con un giro da una tajada horizontal.

Se apresura y evita el golpe inclinando todo su torso hacia atrás, sin perder tiempo lleva sus brazos hacia atrás igual, y logra clavar su lanza en el suelo, aprovechándola para impulsarse fuera del alcance de un segundo ataque.

Ambas se ven fijamente, se rodean con sus armas preparadas ante la atenta, y algo aterrada mirada de todas las demás.

En los palcos, se ve el profundo interés de parte de una de las diamantes…

Se lanzan contra la otra, intercambiando golpes, saltos, esquives y choques.

En este ultimo se acercan tanto como pueden y forcejean. Sus miradas intensas, sus dientes apretados, sus armas fuertemente agarradas.

 _Yo era mejor... yo era... mejor...!_

Finalmente, es la lanza la que sale volando, y antes de que ella pueda superar su asombro, recibe una patada que la deja en el suelo.

Al levantar la mirada, solo ve a esa perla sonreír, y alzar en alto su espada, dispuesta a dar el golpe final…

Pero para su sorpresa, se siente ser atrapada por algo…

Es la perla que antes había atacado, la sujetó desde atrás, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, consigue jalarla hacia atrás.

Ella ve eso, y aprovecha el momento para contraerse a si misma…

La perla se sacude, y con su codo golpea el estomago de la que la capturó, logrando que la suelte, pero no consigue protegerse de una doble patada en el mentón.

Cae hacia atrás, soltando su espada, que es prontamente atrapada por ella…

Ella acaba inclinada sobre esa perla, con la espada de la misma en sus manos, apuntando a la joya de su frente…

Esa perla la mira, con frustración mas que miedo…

Perla: … hazlo…

Le dice en una voz fría… pero ella… no le hace caso, y en su lugar le da un golpe con el mango para dejarla tendida en el suelo.

Se pone de pie, y arroja la espada al suelo.

… hay silencio… hasta que se oye una voz profunda en el lugar… la voz de una diamante.

Diamante: Suficiente. He visto lo que necesitaba.

Sin decir mas, da la vuelta y se marcha. Las otras diamantes la ven marcharse, una de ellas la sigue poco después.

La ultima mira una vez más al campo de batalla, antes de girarse y también marcharse.

Muchas de las perlas se dejan caer al suelo, y dejan caer sus armas.

Ella relaja los hombros y suelta un suspiro.

Alza la mirada, viendo como la perla a la que salvo le extiende su lanza.

Perla: … um… uh… gracias…

No le responde, pero toma su lanza, la ve un momento, y luego regresa su vista a la perla.

Ella: Si… gracias igual.

La perla aparta un poco su cabello, permitiendo ver su ojo izquierdo, y sonríe tenue.

Pronto todas son llamadas, y regresadas hacia almacen.

* * *

… _me sentía humillada… patética…por poco fui derrotada…_

 _Hubiera acabado rota… no…! No era posible… yo no era una perla de más! Era mejor!_

Se mueve por toda su celda, su lanza en las manos, simula una batalla.

Salta corre gira, lanza ataques y se protege de sus oponentes no existentes…

 _No podía perder… Yo era mejor que cualquier perla que pudiera existir!_

Se detiene apoyando su lanza en el suelo…

 _Incluso si aún no tenía una dueña…_

…

 _Yo era la mejor perla… pero sin una gema a la cual servir… no podía demostrarlo abiertamente…_

… _ya tendría oportunidad…. Cientos de gemas importantes se pelearían por ser mi dueña, por tener a la mejor perla sirviéndoles._

 _Y cuando tuviera una dueña, podría demostrar a todas las gemas, que yo no era una perla como el resto._

 _Yo era mejor…_

La puerta de su celda se abre, la misma Ágata de antes le habla.

Ágata: Tú. Ven conmigo. Diamante amarillo quiere verte.

La sorpresa en sus ojos no tiene igual…

* * *

 _Ahí estaba… frente a la diosa del combate y la guerra…_

 _Sabía que su tamaño era descomunal… pero ella era mucho más que eso…_

 _Sentada en aquel trono… una postura firme, su sola presencia demostraba poder, fuerza, determinacion…_

… _Diamante Amarillo…_

Diamante amarillo permanece impacible,entada en su trono.

Todas las gemas presentes cruzan sus brazos formando un diamante frente a su pecho.

Ella es la única que no lo hace, optando en su lugar por tenderse de rodillas e inclinarse.

D Amarillo: De pie, Perla.

Ordena con voz autoritaria y seria.

Ella obedece sin rechistar, queda firme ante la atenta mirada que la diamante le dirige.

D Amarillo: Tú eres la perla que vi en el campo. La que batallo de una manera extraordinaria.

 _Mi gema se sintió explotar ante aquella frase…_

 _La gran Diamante Amarillo había estado viéndome… y… y había reconocido mis habilidades!_

D Amarillo: He visto de lo que eres capaz. Puedes serme de utilidad. A partir de hoy, serás mi perla.

 _Sentí como si forma física fuera a derretirse…! Diamante Amarillo… quería que yo… que yo fuera…_

D Amarillo: Tienes algo que decir?

Mira hacia el suelo un momento, con los puños temblando… Diamante Amarillo parece esperar su respuesta.

Alza la mirada, una sonrisa llena de confianza, cruza sus brazos formando un diamante en su pecho.

Ella: No se arrepentirá, mi Diamante.

* * *

Su aspecto cambia…si piel blanca se vuelve de un ligero tono amarillo, su cabello igual pasa de blanco a amarillo. Su cuerpo es revestido con prendas suaves y casi transparentes. Sus piernas, en su torso, dejando el área de su tema libre, y sus hombros…

Viste ahora la prueba de su pertenencia.

 _Dicen que esta imagen, es para señalar mi pertenencia a una gema. Algunos dicen que es una forma de humillación_

 _Pero para mí, es una prueba de mi superioridad._

Queda de pie, junto al gran trono de la diamante, que ahora es su dueña.

D Amarillo: Más te vale no fallarme.

Su tono es claramente amenazante. Pero ella, solo sonríe.

Ella: Nunca, mi Diamante.

De pie, firme, completa seguridad en su rostro.

 _Porque yo era mejor a todas. Yo era la perla de una diamante. Era mas fuerte, más rápida, más capaz._

 _Y todos lo sabrían. Sirviendo a mi soberana, a mi Diamante._

 _Yo fui elegida por ella…_

 _Porque yo… soy mejor._


End file.
